Lightsabers and Love Stories
by seaglassgirl
Summary: In which Stiles and Scott are young Jedi and Lydia is the daughter of a Senator that is currently being targeted by terrorists. Star Wars!Teen Wolf AU
1. Chapter 1

Whoops didn't update Clow Coffee Shop because i'm still trying to decide on the two endings i wrote lol but here's a little Star Wars and Teen Wolf Crossover

* * *

Stiles has a problem with Lydia.

The problem isn't her. She's perfect actually. Well-educated, witty, and beautiful, but that's the problem for Stiles, who cannot keep his eyes off her. Lydia has noticed; noticed the way his eyes linger on her and the way his hand rests on the small of her back when they walk. She feels the way his touch burns through her skin and cannot help but feel butterflies in her stomach when he teases her.

The problem is that they cannot be together. He is a padawan, a Jedi in training, and Jedi are not allowed to get married. This rule, while unspoken, hangs over them like a dark cloud.

Especially now that he's been assigned to accompany her back to her home planet and stay with her for a week. They are only three hours into their twelve-hour flight through space and Stiles already feels like he's being tested. It's not that she tries to seduce him or anything like that, it's more that he feels this pull when he's around her. She's like the center of gravity for him, no matter how hard he tries, something keeps bringing him closer and closer towards her. It doesn't help that she is always inching towards him, finding his hand or holding onto his coat when they are in large crowds. It also doesn't help that she loves to talk to him, loves arguing and debates and discussing anything and every thing.

"It's the fact that no one tries to actually find solutions for problem within the senate. They just bring these other policies out to try and put a Band-Aid on the actual problem, but it doesn't ever solve the problem, just puts it on the backburner for a few months. That's why the separatists broke away, and while they are trying to solve the same problems as us, they only believe in aggressive negotiation-"

"I think that we need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it." Stiles interjects.

"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do." Lydia answers quickly.

"Then they should be made to." He counters, a smirk on his face sparkle in his eyes.

"By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone." He answers vaguely.

"You?" she argues, her cheeks heating up.

"Of course not me." He answers simply before biting into his sandwich.

"But someone." She answers haughtily, "That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me." A mischievous little grin creeps across his face as she looks away in annoyance.

"Well, if it works…" he murmurs. Lydia turns her head and stares at Stiles as he takes another bite out of his sandwich. He looks back at her, dropping his smile and meeting her defiant eyes with a straight face.

"You're making fun of me," Lydia states flatly.

"On no, I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator's daughter," Stiles replies, a smile spilling from his lips.

"You're so bad!" Lydia replies, laughing.

"I'm sorry you believed me," Stiles interjects, laughing, "I'm a terrible jokester, it comes along with Jedi training."

"So," The strawberry-blonde of her hair shines in the harsh lighting of the spaceship as she speaks, "How long have you been training to be a Jedi?" She lifts her head, making eye contact with the boy next to her. The entire situation is nothing but uncomfortable for Stiles who keeps fighting a blush every time she looks at him. He knows that this is just a crush on some girl who he barely knows, but it's the way she quirks her lips up in a teasing smirk that makes him want to stand up and get away from her.

"Oh, you know…" he answers vaguely, "I guess it was just always something I was going to do. I was a force sensitive child and since my dad was a soldier, he couldn't really be around all the time, so it was in my best interest to begin training at the academy as soon as possible." The condensed version of the story satisfies her enough because he sees the understanding in her eyes before she breaks eye contact and looks down at the floor. Her emerald dress pools around her almost like a puddle.

"That's so brave, you must have been so small… to go off on your own and begin such rigorous training…" she trails off quietly, lost in thought.

"It wasn't hard," he objects, "I mean, yes the first part of it was difficult because I missed home, but I made friends, I had great teachers and the temple is a place of happiness. It was the equivalent of going to school. I missed my dad, but I was still able to see him every once in a while." He knows the way this girl thinks; she pities him because he was not raised like she was: with two parents always by her side and siblings around her. The truth is that Stiles' family was never going to be that way. Even if he had not gone to the academy, he still would never have had two parents caring after him. Going to the academy was a blessing compared to being sold into slavery or being forced to work from a young age as many children in his old neighborhood had been forced into doing. She looks back up at him as he finishes. Offering her a warm smile, he changes the subject, "What about you? What was your childhood like? I'm assuming not like this." He teases looking around the crowded ship.

"Oh no, nothing like this," she clarifies, a bright, teasing smile on her face, "My parents have always been diplomats, but I didn't really know much about politics until I turned ten and began such lessons. Naboo was a very serene planet to grow up on. Because my sister was so much older than me, I usually played with other children of diplomats and politicians. We would go swimming in the lake by my house every day of the summer… " Her face seems to light up in remembrance of summers past, "It's a shame that we will only be staying for a week, I would have loved to show you the different parts of the planet."

"Maybe another time," he says with a smirk, "one when you're not in hiding." When she offers him another one of her dazzling smiles, Stiles feels a pit form in his stomach.

"I'll make sure of that." She promises, "Tell me more about your life as a Jedi! Allison has the best stories about all the crazy things her and Kate have done! Did you know one time they got-" Lydia's talking is cut off when the ship violently shakes, almost as if it was just hit by something. With frantic eyes, Lydia looks around and grabs Stiles' hand.

"Did we just…?"

"I don't know," Stiles finishes for her, jumping up and tugging her with him, "but that cannot be good."


	2. Chapter 2

Hot off the press! Edited and hopefully up to par with first chapter. Help me if you think I got any terms wrong. While I'm a fan of the movies and video games, a lot of the smaller facts are often forgotten.

Also thank you thank you for the reviews and support, you guys are the reason I was able to write this so quickly!

* * *

"Lydia, I'm going to need you to keep up with me." Stiles urgently told the frightened girl in front of him. He could see the way her eyes were frantically looking around the closet that he had dragged her into. He knew that this girl had been protected and sheltered from the violence of the world around her. Stiles was sure this was the first time anything like this had ever happened to her and it was obvious she was terrified. The truth was that he was too. This wasn't even his assignment; this was supposed to be a short flight to meet up with Master Kate and her apprentice, the Jedi that were in charge of watching over Lydia. However, things had gotten sticky when Lydia's hotel had been attacked and Stiles had been forced to take Lydia while Master Kate tracked down the attackers.

"Stiles, I don't know why they are after me… I just don't… why would they want me?" she whispered, eyes wide with fright. Taking her hand, Stiles locked eyes with her.

"I don't know… Ally didn't tell me anything other than to meet up with them on Naboo…" Stiles answered unsure. He could feel nervousness eating away at his mind. Why had he agreed to this? He was only 18, a mere Padawan. His skills with a lightsaber were great during simulations, but against actual people, or soldiers, he didn't know.

"Allison told me to trust you." Lydia stated with confidence. The statement was meant to make him feel better, but all it did was make Stiles doubt himself more and more. He wasn't ready for this.

"Allison isn't a knight yet either Lydia… we are both just apprentices. We haven't been on solo missions before…" Stiles stammered, his heart hammering against his chest.

"So?" Lydia questioned, eyes narrowing.

"So, I don't know what to do!" He snapped letting his fear become evident. Lydia was just some naïve girl who didn't know anything about Jedi or the civil war that the galaxy was on the brink of. It didn't matter if he lived or died, but she was his responsibility. If he couldn't protect some girl, how was he supposed to protect anyone? "I can do simulations, I can use the force, I know how to use a lightsaber but I've never been in real combat before."

"I'm sure you're fine-"

"No Lydia! I'm nothing compared to the thousands of trained assassins that are probably boarding this spacecraft right now!" he ripped his hand away from hers as his breathing got shallow. Falling to his knees, he struggled to keep his erratic heart rate down as black dots took up his vision.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Lydia frantically whispered, crouching down so she was eye level with the distressed boy. Grabbing his face with her hands, she forced him to look into her eyes.

"I-I can't breathe… panic attack!" he managed to spit out. Lydia felt her blood run cold. Of all the Jedi she got stuck with, it had to be this one. Some sweet boy who had probably never killed anyone and who was hyperventilating at the thought of going into battle. Great.

"Shh..." she tried, looking frantically from the door to his pained face.

Lydia, carefully looked over the facts in front of her. Stiles was having a panic attack Panic attacks were anxiety and whatever Stiles was feeling was just mental. If he was quieted for a few moments, he could get himself back off the ground and figure a way out of this mess; if she could do something to restart his breathing, he would calm down.

So looking into his wild, brown eyes, she did the only thing she could think of: she closed her eyes and kissed him.

She felt him tense up upon contact and was sure that his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets, but his hyperventilations came to a sudden halt.

He was holding his breath.

She wasn't sure if it was the possibility that they were both about to die or the heat that was bursting around her but suddenly her heart sped up and her stomach started doing back flips. She felt him relax after a few seconds and put his hands on her hips.

Pulling back and opening her eyes, she was met with a flabbergasted expression from the young Jedi.

"Why did you…?" he breathed out not breaking eye contact or removing his hands from her hips.

"Your... when I kissed you, you held your breath." Lydia whispered back still holding his face.

"That was really smart…" Stiles offered, breaking eye contact and looking around the room, his eyes less frantic and his gaze tactful.

"I didn't know what else to do." Lydia confessed, feeling her cheeks heat up. This was not how today was supposed to go.

"It was smart, a way out of a problem. It's my fault for getting like that. I wasted valuable time." He conceded, voice devoid of emotion. Lydia felt herself deflate at how cold his normally warm voice sounded. His hands still rested on her hips and she felt her skin burn with every second they stayed there.

"So, what do we do now?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but our best bet is to hide while they search the starcruiser. We know nothing about what's happening to the starcruiser, so it would be unwise to attack or flee." Stiles concluded looking around the closet for some sort of hiding place. Suddenly a latch in the back of the room caught his eye.

"Stiles…" Lydia breathed following his eyes.

"How comfortable do you feel crawling?" he questioned, turning his head back to her. His eyes twinkled and his lips quirked up into a mischievous grin. She narrowed her eyes but before she could speak, suddenly he was standing up and grabbing her hand to pull her along.

Grabbing a hold of the latch, Stiles opened the door to the trash chute and looked down into the blackness. The smell wasn't pleasant, but definitely not unbearable. Lydia wrinkled her nose, but when he gestured for her to get in, she complied without complaint. After all, there were fates worse than hiding with the garbage. The chute was slippery with slimy liquid that Lydia didn't feel like dwelling on, and when the two descended into the main trash storage, the smell was a lot stronger.

However, they were safe.

"If we make it out of this alive, this will be a great story to tell." Lydia mused, sitting on a pile of rotten food. She was sure her dress was ruined and her hair was probably wild, but she was alive and for that, she was grateful.

"If we make it out of this, Scott will be so jealous." Stiles agreed, taking a seat next to her. Suddenly the two were thrown off balance by the starship dropping. Panic seized Lydia as she struggled not to be thrown around the room. Grabbing a hold of Stiles' hand, she felt herself begin to panic at the feeling of rapid descent. Surely the people looking for her wouldn't crash the plane?

"I think we spoke too soon!" Lydia cried as the plane took a sharp turn and threw the two teenagers against a wall. Just as suddenly, the turbulence stopped and the jet was stopped.

"I think we just landed…" Stiles ventured standing up and looking around with a curious expression on his face.

"If we just landed… wouldn't that mean that… they have to dump out the trash?" Lydia questioned, standing up alongside him. Suddenly the floor beneath them disappeared and they were tumbling out of the bottom of the ship surrounded by rotten food and unidentified mush. They found themselves at the top of a dumpster, covered in black mush.

"What?" Stiles mumbled, confused. He tried to sit up but found Lydia had landed on top of him and was currently crushing him as she sat up and looked around the hanger. Suddenly, the two were assaulted with the sound of screaming as a janitor looked over. Jumping up, Stiles stood in front of Lydia, lightsaber out and ready. Lydia's eye widened at the sight of the green plasma blade.

"Stiles?" An incredulous voice yelled from across the hanger. There, standing with his jaw on the floor, was Stiles' best friend, Scott.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned, suddenly feeling very confused.

"Miss Lydia?" another voice yelled from behind Scott. Snapping her head up Lydia was greeted with the sight of Master Peter, looking at her like he had just seen a ghost.

"Anyone want to tell us what's going on?" Stiles called out, a smirk on his face despite the fact that he was covered in filth. Putting away his lightsaber, Stiles looked back at Lydia with a relieved smile before jumping down from the dumpster. Looking back up at the confused girl above him, he offered her a hand. Gratefully taking it, Lydia gracefully made her way off the pile of trash and onto solid ground.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled, running towards his friend with a smile, "We thought you guys were dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles questioned incredulously, "How did you get this starship? We thought we were being attacked!"

"Okay, first, you smell like shit," Scott said, stopping in front of his best friend, "Second, that spacecraft was hijacked before you got on it. Your entire ride was going the opposite direction from Naboo. We intercepted it as soon as we realized what happened, but when we went on the ship to search for you two, we couldn't find you!"

"Wait," Lydia interjected, "That was my family's private starcruiser-"

"Miss Lydia," Master Peter interrupted, stopping next to Scott, "I'm sorry but your family's pilots were killed before takeoff. The starcruiser was being piloted by terrorists planning on taking you and Stiles to the outer rim."

"What?" Lydia breathed, looking at Peter with disbelief.

"It's best if you go straight into hiding for the time being. The leader of the terrorist organization responsible for this has been found and there are soldiers on their way to arrest him, but we must ensure your safety immediately. Please follow me." Master Peter explained, a grim expression on his face. Lydia blinked, taken aback by the overload of information. Stiles felt her body tense up as Peter motioned for her to follow him. Looking down at her, he was met with her determined eyes.

"Thank you Stiles," she stated, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

Stiles did not see Lydia after that day.

"Matt Daehler, the self-proclaimed leader of the terrorist organization, KANIMA, was arrested two months earlier and now stands trial for the deaths of twenty senators, fourteen Jedi, five hundred soldiers and over three hundred civilians. Daehler was found on Tatooine along with a few of his loyal followers, the trial begins today at noon and will be..." Stiles tuned out the television and turned his attention to the person in the booth across from him.

Scott looked down at his food, face devoid of emotion. It had been two months since Stiles and Lydia had tumbled out of the garbage chute and two months since anyone had seen Allison. Stiles was still unsure of exact details regarding her disappearance, but he knew enough. Kate, her aunt and Jedi master, had been found dead the day Lydia and Stiles took off.

Stiles had seen Allison the day she had disappeared.

The young Padawan had been alive and brimming with excitement over the idea that she might get to graduate from the academy early. She had been gushing over it to Lydia and Stiles before the hotel had been attacked. Stiles remembered the expression on her face when she had told gotten Lydia and Stiles to the spacecraft. He had never seen his best friend look so determined. She had promised to meet up with him on Naboo and then had run off to help Kate.

Her body was never found, only her lightsaber.

While Daehler had been arrested and terrorist attacks had ceased, tension was still high and the investigation regarding her disappearance had been inconclusive. The mystery of it all intrigued the public. Did the poor padawan become one with the force? Or had she been taken prisoner by the terrorists? Her disappearance became popular culture. It was easier to focus on the hope that a young Jedi was alive somewhere rather than face the fact that she was gone.

Scott and Stiles had never given up though. As much as their master, Deaton, had told them that she was gone forever, the two boys wouldn't believe it. Scott was the worst; the first month after her disappearance, he would go off by himself in search for her. For Stiles, grieving was different. He would stay behind and practice fighting, meditating, anything to keep his mind off her and to grow stronger so that this would never happen again.

Stiles also knew that his best friend wasn't just grieving over the loss of a dear friend: Stiles had seen Scott and Allison sneaking out of their rooms late at night, the lingering touches, the way Scott looked at her. He knew that they had been planning to run away together one day. Then Allison had disappeared leaving no trace.

Eventually, Scott started staying in with Stiles. While her disappearance was never accepted, they knew that finding her was out of the question. So they used their time productively. Deaton took them on missions throughout the different solar systems and taught them the ways of the Jedi. Life went back to normal but her absence left a hole in their lives.

It was especially prevalent in when they had free time like right now. Dex's Diner had been Allison's favorite place to go when the three of them had free time. Now it just was a bitter reminder of what the two boys had lost.

"God, I hate that guy." Stiles complained, breaking the tension filled silence. Scott looked up in surprise at his friend's outburst, his floppy brown hair falling into his eyes, "I mean look at that stupid smirk on his face. He just looks like an idiot. There's no way he led anything much less an entire terrorist organization." Scott turned around to stare at the old fashioned television mounted on the wall. Next to the reporter was a mugshot of Daehler.

"You're right," Scott said nodding as he turned back around to face his friend, "he looks like... like he's glad he was caught. Like he knows something that we don't." Stiles considered Scott's words carefully as he took a bite of his food.

"Maybe he does." Stiles stated, making eye contact with Scott.

"Like what?" Scott asked, his attention caught.

"Like maybe... he's not the leader..." Stiles concluded.

"So he's like the figurehead or something..." Scott murmured.

"I mean, it's probably because we..." Stiles trailed off lost in thought.

"We want more answers than he's given." Scott finished. The two boys looked down at their food, appetite gone.

"I guess we will just have to find them ourselves." Stiles stated.

"I'm sure we will find her," Scott said suddenly, "I know she's out there somewhere, Stiles. Allison was... no- is special. You don't know her like..."

"Like you did?" Stiles asked smirking.

"What? no-" Scott argued, face heating up.

"I know." Stiles stated.

"Know what?"

"I knew about you guys," Stiles clarified, "I'm not dumb, I saw the way you guys interacted. I knew that you had been sneaking out at night. I knew Scott." Scott narrowed his eyes.

"You knew?" Scott challenged.

"Relax," Stiles answered, "I didn't tell anyone. I'm your best friend, remember?"

"So you..." Scott whispered, "Knew about it all? And you never said anything?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, nodding, "I knew that if you hadn't told me, there was a reason. I wanted you both to be happy, so I kept it to myself." Scott nodded, wide eyed as the truth hit him.

"We..." Scott trailed off, "We were going to live as Jedi for as long as we could and then renounce it all. We had a plan. I guess plans are for civilians anyway. One of us was bound to-"

"No," Stiles concluded, "If she's out there, we will find her."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry for the late update, school kind of kicked my chapter is a bit shorter than I hoped it would be, but the story is getting set up right now. This isn't beta'd so sorry for any mistakes. As for the reviews, thank you so much! The Q&A is at the bottom (hence why this is reuploaded)

Enjoy!

reca

* * *

The year is 2778. The republic and the galactic senate is crumbling from the inside out:

Politicians were disappearing, the Separatist faction was getting more radical and the galaxy was on the brink of a deadly civil war. The most recent series of attacks, a multitude of bombs being planted in the homes of imperial senators has indicated the galactic senate to order every senator to report to Corusant for an emergency meeting and to give the political leaders a safe house.

The guardians of peace and justice in the Galactic Republic, the Jedi, are a dwindling population. Knights are being sent out in the dozens along with the Republic's soldiers to fight in Guerrilla warfare throughout the galaxy. Terrorists were targeting every political diplomat and Coruscant, capital of the Republic, was in a state of emergency with guards posted at every corner and Jedi Knights waiting for the next attack.

The citizens of the republic were in a state of panic. People were fleeing from one planet to another and calling for immediate change within the Senate.

Civil unrest was everywhere.

Our heroes can be found scattered throughout the galaxy:

Lydia Martin was put into hiding after her starcraft was hijacked and has just recently come out of the shadows. She is currently shadowing Marin Morrell, the senator of the Planet Alderaan.

Scott and Stiles, now twenty-three, have spent most of their time training in the Jedi Temple with the hope to pass the Jedi Trials and gain Knighthood and help with current conflicts plaguing the galaxy.

Allison Argent, Jedi Padawan, disappeared five years ago while fighting terrorists trying to protect Lydia Martin, the youngest daughter of Senator Jeff Martin. No one has seen or heard from her since the attack.

* * *

"Stiles, I could use a little help here!" Scott yelled. Stiles frantically looked up from his position on the ground only to be greeted with the sight of his best friend in the claws (actual claws) of a giant vulture.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, Deaton is going to kill us." Stiles cursed. The rocky mountain terrain of the foreign planet was also not helping the already clumsy, Stiles who was facing a pack of bloodsniffers. Scott felt his stomach lurch as the bird's claws tightened around his abdomen.

Needless to say, the two Padawan were not doing well on their simulation mission. Stiles could already predict what their Jedi Master was going to say to the two boys. The boys had spent years training, going to different solar systems, meditating, doing million of simulations and were finally getting close to being granted the ability to take their Jedi Trials. Sadly, Stiles knew that this simulation mission was not going to look good upon their applications.

"I'm not a bird, ok?" Scott frantically yelled at the gigantic bird that was now circling Stiles and the pack of bloodsniffers. Somehow, Scott had dropped his lightsaber and was now totally defenseless and being treated like the vulture's new pet. If Stiles wasn't fighting a pack of bloodsniffers, he would have been on the ground laughing at Scott's predicament.

"Dude, I think she likes you." Stiles yelled as he dodged the needle-sharp tongue of a bloodsniffer.

"Stop cracking jokes Stiles, you know I'm afraid of heights, HELP!" Scott screamed.

"Fine, fine," Stiles agreed before unleashing his bright green lightsaber and taking a swing towards the largest bloodsniffer in the pack. Missing it's head, Stiles was only effective in cutting off it's deadly long and thin tongue with hollow, needle-sharp spur that would have been used to drain the blood from Stiles's body. The bloodsniffer howled in agony as it's long and thin tongue fell to the ground. Suddenly the other three animals were charging at Stiles, their white eyes narrowed and the spurs on their tongues aimed at Stiles. Acting fast, Stiles jumped on the back of the now tongueless bloodsniffer and straddled it's back.

"Are you making that thing into some kind of horse?" Scott yelled from above, still struggling to free himself from the vulture's oversized claws. The bird only tightened it's grip around Scott's waist the more he squirmed.

"I thought about naming it," Stiles said sarcastically as he fought off the other three bloodnsiffers that were now taking turns trying to push him onto the ground again, "I was thinking he looked like an George!" A particularly harsh blow sent Stiles to the ground knocking his lightsaber out of his hand and into a bush.

"Maybe you should be a little more focused on helping me," Scott chided as his friend fell face first into the dirt.

"I was wrong about the name," Stiles gasped, spitting out dirt, "She was probably offended that I thought she was a man-" Stiles barrel rolled, barely missing the razor sharp claw of another bloodsniffer, "-women are so sensitive!" Leaping up, he took off in a sprint to where he thought his lightsaber had fallen to.

"It's not there!" Scott waved his arms as he attempted to help his friend below. Stiles cursed as he tripped over a rock and was sent face first into the dirt again-

Suddenly, the scenery turned into pixels and the boys found themselves in a sparse, metal training room. A huge metal door swung open and in walked their Jedi Master, Deaton.

"Looks like you two still haven't grown up," Deaton concluded walking towards them. Deaton was the wisest man Stiles knew and an amazing Master. Deaton's dark skin and kind eyes held more than just wisdom and combat skills, they held years and years of experience. As a youngling, Stiles had heard the rumors about Deaton; how he had taken on an army of storm troopers by himself, and how he had stopped a civil war from breaking out among the republic.

"Well Master, we weren't actually finished," Scott defended, "Besides, Stiles was the one laughing while I was captured." At this, Stiles couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh come on," he argued, "It was a giant bird, you can't say that wasn't the least bit funny." Scott and Deaton just stared at him before both of them broke out laughing.

"Well," Deaton continued, "These simulations might be in your past, Master Deucalion has asked for you both to accompany me to the chamber of the high Jedi Council immediately."

Scott turned to Stiles with wide eyes and Stiles forgot how to breathe.

The chamber was not a place that young padawan like themselves went to. It was a place where only the wisest and noblest of the Jedi were allowed to go and participate in discussion. The fact that Stiles and Scott were being called to listen in on the Jedi council was amazing.

The walk to the chambers was made in silence with Master Deaton leading and Stiles and Scott behind him trying to keep calm. While Scott was thinking of what this honor meant for them, Stiles knew that this summon was not good. Padawans did not just get summoned to listen in on the Jedi Council; something bad had to be happening. When they entered the normally spacious room, the two boys realized that their presence was not special. All of the Padawans and Jedi were gathered in the room. The air was tense and nervousness flooded Stiles' senses.

Looking around, Stiles felt like a child again. He had only been in this hall once: when his father had dropped him off at the Academy over a decade ago. While he didn't remember much from his life before the Academy, this specific memory was burned into his brain. The hall had been so big to him: with huge columns lined on the sides and a huge stained glass window covering the ceiling, Stiles remembered feeling like this was holy ground. Stiles recalled the vivid colors from the glass reflecting onto the concrete floors as a younger version of himself stood in the middle of the Jedi Council. He remembered how tense his father had been as the Council discussed Stiles and his compatibility with the force, but the words themselves were lost upon the young boy who was too entranced with the ethereal mural of colors above him.

Today, the sun was not shining and the ceiling was dull and lifeless.

"There's been a disturbance in the force." Master Deucalion announced to the Jedi. Murmurs broke out among the gathered and Stiles and Scott looked at each other in shock. Things had been a little off, that was for sure, but a disturbance in the force big enough to warrant this kind of attention was bigger than any mission that Stiles and Scott had ever been on. "The Dark Side is growing stronger and stronger every day. Senators are going missing and yesterday a planet went missing. Each of you will be sent out this week on separate missions," at this Stiles and Scott looked at each other again. Padawans did not just go out on solo missions. They weren't even allowed to use the force leisurely, much less given tasks without the help of their master. Deaton let out a sigh as his apprentices looked in his direction, "I know that this is breaking the usual order, but desperate times call for these measures. Each padawan will receive his or her duty and instructions. May the force be with you all."

"What do you think we will be assigned to do?" Scott mused. Stiles shrugged in response, only half listening. A disturbance in the force this big was uncommon and Stiles wanted to know what was actually happening. He knew the dark side had been growing stronger, but to warrant this kind of attention? It was like they were preparing for… war. Stiles saw Deaton look up in defeat before walking over to his apprentices.

"Stiles, Scott," Deaton addressed, "I think you understand the seriousness of the situation now. I trust you'll carry out the tasks assigned to you with purpose and clarity. The dark side is not to be taken lightly." Stiles and Scott nodded seriously.

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Stiles asked, curiosity and concern evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid I don't know much else," Deaton admitted, "The Jedi Council has been very secretive recently. However, I do have both of your assignments. Scott, you will be with Master Hale-"

"Master Derek Hale?" Scott questioned incredulous. Derek was a very respectable Jedi master, but with black eyes, pale skin that was covered in tattoos and sharp teeth, he was the one of the most unapproachable Jedi Stiles and Scott had ever seen. Besides his incredible strength and status, rumors were constantly flying through the Jedi temple regarding his dark past and struggle with the dark side. Stiles had never seen the man smile and every time any Padawan saw the mysterious master, nothing good came of it.

"Yes, Master Hale, do you have a problem with him?" Deaton snapped, annoyance evident. Scott shut his mouth and shook his head in response. Stiles openly gaped. "Scott, you will be on reconnaissance with him. Go to the hanger right away and prepare to leave immediately. Stiles you will be protecting-"

"Wait, so Scott is going on reconnaissance and I'm stuck being a bodyguard?" Stiles sputtered incredulously.

"Are you implying that your duty is less important than Scotts? I'm sure you could stay here and train if you feel that this duty is below you." Deaton challenged back. He knew that Stiles was frustrated, but Deaton also knew that his young pupils would have plenty of time later in life to be on the front lines.

"No, no of course not." Stiles answered standing up a bit straighter. Jedi were keepers of the peace and while Stiles understood his duty, he couldn't help but feel like he could do so much more. He had always loved hearing his dad's war stories and some part of him wished that his first mission would be a bit more... exciting.

"Good," Deaton stated, "You will come with me and I will show you to her apartment. You will be on watch duty until someone comes to relieve you. That means that if she goes out, you accompany her; if she meets with someone, you go too. You do not let her out of your sight, ever."

"She?" Stiles echoed, imagining some old wrinkly woman asking him to help her go to the bathroom. This was totally unfair.

"Yes, a senator." Deaton stated.

* * *

Lydia felt something stir from deep within the atmosphere. It was small but still there, always there. At first, it was just a nagging feeling that something was off, but as the days wore on, it seemed to get stronger. Things were shifting. Slowly but surely, the universe was moving, preparing for something big. She had tried to talk to a guru about her nightmares and sleepless nights staring up at the ceiling feeling like she had forgotten something, something big. However, her guru told her it was just her own mind playing tricks on her.

Lydia knew that something was wrong.

Every coming day bought about more strife: people were disappearing, fighting was breaking out among the Jedi and chaos was apparent throughout the galaxy.

It had been five years since she had been trapped in the spacecraft with the young Jedi, but it felt like lifetimes ago. The time since the incident had been used productively. Lydia had learned how to use a gun and had been trained to use proper hand-to-hand combat if she was ever in danger. She had also taken on a role in government, acting as the assistant to the new Senator for her home planet of Naboo.

However, nothing could have prepared her for the blatant attack on her apartment in Coruscant one night while she attempted to sleep. A lone droid had gotten past the security team and had tried to poison her sleeping form. Thankfully, she had been conscious and was able to evade the droid, grab her gun and damage the robot. She remembered the absolute terror she felt as she pulled the trigger and shivered thinking about the entire encounter.

To her credit, she had neutralized the threat by herself, but her mother didn't think that Lydia had what it took to defend herself had the attacker been human. So, of course, her mother had called in a favor with the Jedi council and here she was.

"Stiles, you've grown up so much." She breathed as her eyes met his. He was taller than she remembered, a lot taller. Before, he had only been an inch or two taller than her and now he must have been a head above her. He was leaner too, more muscular and athletic looking. But he was still Stiles, with his soft brown eyes and moles dotting his skin, he was still her knight in shining armor.

"So have you," he agreed, letting his eyes roam about her, "grown more beautiful I mean." She felt her face heat up at his confession and immediately broke eyes contact, much preferring to look at the floor instead of his burning eyes. Had she known that he was going to be one of the Jedi watching over her, she would have done something to her hair or made sure there was tea served.

"So, Senator Martin-"

"Just Lydia please. I'm not a Senator yet." Lydia chimed into Deaton's speech, a polite smile on her face.

"Very well, Lydia. We want to let you know that one of us will always be with you. No one will get past us and we will get to the bottom of these recent attacks on you and your family." At the mention of her family, Lydia felt her heart sink. It had only been a week since her father had gone missing and while Lydia wanted to believe that he was still alive somewhere, her hope was dwindling by the second. None of the other missing politicians had been found yet and while Lydia was an optimistic person, she was also logical. Logically, the hope of ever seeing her father again was getting less and less logical.

"Thank you Master Deaton, I feel safer already." She said, looking up and meeting the older Jedi in the eye. The truth was that she did already feel safer, but it had more to do with the fact that Stiles was going to be with her. "However, more important than how I feel is who is behind this. I would like to be kept updated on any investigations or leads that you might have. This does not just concern me and my family but other senators and their families."

"I know you wish to receive updates, but I'm afraid your mother has requested that you remain safe but are not updated with the ongoing investigation-"

"My mother is not my keeper Master Deaton. I am a citizen of the republic and your duty is to me." Lydia stated, her eyes narrowing in defiance. Lydia was tired of her mother shielding her from what was really going on outside of her sheltered life. While she understood her mother was trying to help, the help was hindering and Lydia was not dumb enough to believe that everything was going to be okay.

"We understand that," Stiles chimed in, "We will update you on any news we find, but we must also remind you that this investigation is not just about you and your father but about the other senators and families that have gone missing so any information regarding your family might be small." Lydia broke eye contact with Deaton and met his eyes with the same defiance.

"I want any information on the investigation regarding all the of the kidnappings. It does not matter if I'm directly related because we all know that this string of kidnappings is related to my case and therefor any information about any of the kidnappings is information pertaining to me. Thank you for your understanding. I will now retire." She stated before turning around and walking to her room.

"I don't remember her being this…" Deaton whispered when he was out of earshot.

"Fiery?" Stiles finished, grinning, "Because that's definitely the Lydia that I knew."

* * *

Q&A Time:

Beru Skywalker:

"This is fantastic! I love the idea of Stiles as a Jedi. I think Jedi!Stiles would be awesome! I wonder what color his lightsaber is. Is it green like Luke's and Yoda's? Or is it blue like Obi-Wan's and Anakin's? And since he's a Jedi Padawan who is his Jedi Master? Oh please continue with this!"

 **Me: First of all, thank you for the reviews, they make my day! I didn't include your other reviews since your other reviews didn't have questions in them. The lightsaber color I haven't specified yet mostly because he hasn't had a fighting sequence, but that will be revealed soon enough.**

Dena

"I'm pretty sure a Jedi Master can only take one Jedi Apprentice so Stiles and Scott can't have the same master. I could be wrong but so far the movies have shown one master having one apprentice. Chapter was decent. Update soon."

 **Me: Since this is an AU in literally every way, I made Deaton have two apprentices. The original idea was that they had separate masters but I really didn't have a person that I wanted to cast as Stiles' master other than Deaton and Scott being his apprentice only made sense. So yeah lol thank you for reading and reviewing!**

Guest 1:

"Say you acknowledged that the Jedi are not allowed to have relationships or attachments and in the Star Wars universe it is known that Jedi are taken from their families at a young age and never allowed to see them or have relations with them but you have Stiles being able to see his father when the code would forbid it. Stiles should not be able to socialize with his father or even remember him. And speaking of Jedi not having families how can a Jedi have a niece and be allowed to train her? That's why what you have with Allison and Kate doesn't work. This mostly bothers me because I don't see Kate as a Jedi 'cause on the show she's an evil bitch that needs to dies. And out of curiosity what planet is Stiles from? You have Lydia being from Naboo. Hope you don't think I'm nitpicking or criticizing. I really like the plot and want to understand the story. Please write more soon."

 **Me: So basically in this AU the system works differently. Every child is force tested at birth but the parents are given the choices of when and if they want to send their child to the Order. The Academy is kind of like a boarding school, so kids are sent away but are allowed to visit on holidays. As for the families, I wanted to explain this more in depth next chapter: basically some familes (I.E. the Hales and Argents) are known for being force sensitive. These families will send two or three children (most likely the first born) to the Order and raise the others as civilians carrying on the family name and tradition. Familial attachment is not taboo to Jedi the way it is in the canon universe. It's basically romantic and sometimes friendship (basically anything that distracts the Jedi in question from fulfilling his or her duty to the Jedi Order). Obviously getting married and having kids would distract them as well as sacrificing a mission to protect another Jedi. Sorry if this is still confusing direct message me for more info!**

Guest 2:

"Stiles was eighteen in the first chapter and in this chapter it's been five years later so that means he's twenty-three now. So he should be either be a Jedi Knight now or if he's still a Jedi Padawan then he should be close to being able to do his trials. And you need to be more consistent with your story and your details. Which one of Lydia's parents is the senator? I need to be more clear with Lydia's job is. But other than that I'm glad you updated and I really hope you update more soon."

 **Me: the age thing is definitely on purpose. The Order is very sketchy, as I tried to show in the first few chapters and the fact that they aren't knights is something I'm going to address later, this is mostly setting up the story for later. Lydia's parents were explained in the other chapters as being political diplomats, I never specified what they were (at least from what I re-read after this review). Her dad is the senator and her mother was involved in politics. She is currently shadowing a senator right now (why she said "I'm not a senator yet"). Hope this helped and thank you for reviewing! If this is still confusing direct message me for more info!**

Guest 3:

"Stiles or Scott don't get any cool droids like Anakin had R2-D2? And you said that you were on a mission only for them to be in training. You need to make your up your mind on stuff like this or else it'll be confusing to the readers. Make sure Stiles does cool stuff with the force to impress Lydia."

 **Me: to be honest, I didn't think to include the droids yet, that might come along later but right now I'm just setting up the universe/main characters. Second comment is confusing to me, Padawans go on missions with their master and like this chapter explained, the Padawans are being sent on a solo mission in a time of crisis deeming this practice acceptable. Once again, this is a total AU for Star Wars and Teen Wolf so I did change around some policies. Hope this helped and thank you for reviewing! If this is still confusing direct message me for more info!**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or Teen Wolf. This is purely a work of fiction in a fictional universe.


	4. Chapter 4

Not beta'd and very short, but enjoy!

* * *

Scott officially hated his mission. Master Derek was as scary as all the rumors made him out to be and Scott found himself scared to breathe too loudly for fear of upsetting the unnerving presence next to him. It didn't help that they were the only two people on the starship and were headed towards the outer rim. Needless to say, it was going to be a very long mission.

Even though Scott was terrified, he spent the first half of the flight in deep contemplation. Their mission was to investigate a desert planet by the name of Geonosis on the outer rim for any suspicious activity. The mission itself was vague and random, two qualities that Scott found himself mulling over.

The outer rim always had suspicious activity: the 26 planets that comprised the outer rim were known to be ports for smugglers and criminals. Looking for suspicious activity would be like looking for water in an ocean, it was everywhere. It also made almost no sense to Scott that there were only two Jedi, one still being a Padawan, assigned to such a vast mission. The planet would takes weeks, if not months, to fully investigate and since it was a reconissence mission, the two Jedi were not supposed to engage in any sort of conflict.

"Stop thinking so hard, you're going to made your brain explode." Scott looked up form the controls, startled at the interruption. Derek still looked emotionless, staring forward into the galaxy but his weird teasing made Scott a little less terrified.

"Sorry Master Derek," Scott stated, feeling very much like a child being scolded by a teacher.

"Just Derek please," the older man replied, "At least for the duration of this mission. I feel old when a twenty-three-year-old calls me Master. I'm only twenty-eight you know, we're basically peers."

"You're only five years older than me?" Scott questioned incredulously, "When did you go through the Jedi Trials?"

"I was around sixteen when I was promoted to knighthood," Derek replied, "I was the last Jedi to get promoted at such a young age. My uncle, Peter, was a knight by the time he was fifteen. We both became Masters when we were around twenty-three." Scott clenched his fists in frustration, almost no one had passed the Jedi Trials in years. Scott couldn't help but feel left out; why was it that Derek, a Jedi excellent on the battlefeild but also a Jedi who struggled with his inner balance, had passed so easily?

"No offense, but almost no padawan passes the trials anymore, so why did you pass so young with such ease?" Scott cautiously questioned again. Derek was silent a few minutes, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"I know that everyone in the Order has heard the rumors about my struggles with the darkside so I understand why you may feel like it's unfair that I passed so early. My bloodline, the Hale bloodline, has been force sensitive for thousands of years. From the day I was born, I was put into training. Although I wasn't sent to the Jedi Academy until I was five years old, I had already mastered techniques that even Knights in their twenties struggled with. The order has also changed since I've been in. Deucalion is a great Jedi, but many things have shifted since he has gained high power in the Order."

"What has changed?"

"I don't know exactly," Derek admitted, "Padawans are not passing their exams and unrest is always prevalent in the galaxy. This whole mission and state of emergency isn't supposed to happen. Plus my past few missions have been…"

"I just was actually just thinking about the mission. Doesn't it seem a bit odd?" Scott chimed in.

"Odd?" Derek echoed, interest evident in his voice.

"It's vague, investigate a planet? What for? And why only two Jedi? The outer rim is huge and we get assigned to one planet while the rest are just left alone?" Scott felt better voicing his suspicions. If he had been with Stiles, they would have already been arguing about their worries. However, if he had been with Stiles, they probably would have argued with Derek before leaving Corusant.

"You're right," Derek stated, still not looking at the Padawan next to him, "This mission is weird. Reconnaissance like this is usually done with a purpose. Find this criminal, look for something. However, we were just assigned to suspicious activity on a planet that almost started a war a few decades ago."

"So why are we going there?' Scott asked.

"Look kid, I don't make the orders. I just get what I get and go do it. I told you though, my past few missions have been weird." Derek supplied, his eyes narrowing in thought.

Scott stayed silent as Derek seemed to mentally fight with himself. A little after the conversation, Scott began to relax. Derek was unapproachable, but he was also smart enough to see that this mission was weird and he was interesting to talk to.

Derek Hale was one of the best Jedi the order had. He was smart, agile and did what had to be done with no qualms. He was from the Hale family, a prestigious clan that was known for being force compatible. The Hale children always became prestigious and well known Jedi. Scott on the other hand, was from a poorer family. He had stayed with his small family until his father had disappeared, leaving Scott and his mom without money. His mom worked at a hospital in the inner city and when the crime rate started to pick up, she sent him to the Academy to give him a better future. Scott remembered meeting Allison his first day in the Academy and losing to her in a game of tag. Stiles had come in a few years later and quickly rose to the top of the class, beating out Allison for first place.

"If I'm correct, which I usually am," Derek began, "This mission is either a way for us to be out of the way, a suicide mission, or a filler." Scott sat up straighter in his chair waiting for an explanation.

Derek was rarely wrong about anything. He was the one who had figured out there was a bomb planted in one of the starships earlier this year and he was the one who found a Sith in the Order over a decade ago. His only downfall was that he struggled with the dark inside of himself.

"The Order sends vague missions sometimes, but this makes no sense. If the Order is really in such a state of emergency, why send one of it's best Jedi on such a mission? You being sent is understandable-"

"Hey!" Scott interupted.

"I'm right," Derek replied, "Padawan are usually sent on stuff like this. It's not uncommon for you guys to collect information. However, Jedi Masters are never sent on missions like this."

"So what is going on?" Scott asked, a chill going up his spine.

"I think that there is something else going on here. Something bigger than us and that whatever is going on, they don't want us to figure it out."

"We were sent here so that we would be out of the way," Scott supplied remembering how Derek had been one of the top Jedi for the past few years. He was terrifying, but smart. He saw through mind tricks and deceptions.

"The only question now is why us and what we do now," Derek finished.

"Is that it? Geonosis?" Scott asked as a planet came into view. Derek nodded his head in reply as the starship began to descend.

"We need to spend a week here. If there is something going on, maybe we can gather some clues from this rotten planet. While we are here I want you to leave your comlink here. I know you want to warn your friend, but comlinks can be hacked and this is all speculation." Derek got up from his chair and unclipped his own comlink.

"Do you really believe that-"

"I don't believe anything," Derek supplied, cutting off Scott, "but better safe than sorry. The mission is our top priority just like keeping the peace is our duty to the galaxy. While we are here, be on guard at all times and do not get comfortable. Like I said, this planet is rotten from the inside out."


End file.
